when_world_turtles_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
They
Chaotic Neutral the Island, “How has this place not sunk into the Oceans by now?” The Ochlocratic Anarchy of the Other Island of renegades and anarchists, pirates and demagogues, “Their Island” has no formal name. The inhabitants devote themselves to being a group of outsiders from rest of the Mad world, as they see it. The element of “Other” pervades their sensibilities so much that no formal government has ever been established, making the place a haven for criminals and ne’er-do-wells. Rebellious children often speak of a desire to “escape” to join “Them” and those that do are welcomed with open hostility. Motto = Free to be Free Region = Northern Ocean, The Arcane Circle Rulers = You wha’ ma’e? (Individual areas and groups can have their leaders through various selection methods, however there is no one organized ruler or senate exist.) Government = Demagogic Ochlocracy (Mob rule with a few very loud voices, any attempts to standardise government for the island has been put down by the masses. “There are no Kings here!” is a an unofficial motto for the group.) Established = 12 AM (After the Madness) Capital = N/A motto and crest: N/A Major towns = Mudport, Driftwood Harbor, Watermack, Maidston Wharf, Lichport Provinces = The All Mining Town, Union Fields, Congdon Orchards, Maidston Orchards, The Dead Fields Resources = Pirates, thugs, citrus fruit, almonds, vegetables, wine and oil, as well as a the primary fishing region in the Arcane Circle. Also the mineral resources are remarkable: sulfur, salt, natural gas, petroleum. Coinage = coppers of various nations, silver of various nations, gold of various nations, coin shards (if the coin contains more metal than other nations’ coins of its type, it is divided into eight pieces and used as bartering fodder, most purchasing arguments come from how much a shard is worth) Population = Races = No official census, ranked in order of apparent population: Humans, Kobolds, Elves, Half-Orcs, Orcs, Goblins, Gnomes, Halflings, and Half-Elves Languages = Common, Draconic, Elvish, Orc, Goblin, Gnomish, Halfling Alignments = C*, Neutral depending, Never Lawful Allies = Bron when they stop trying to tell you what to do and just, like, respect your independence, dude Enemies = Like… Society, man…; Hobgoblin Empire, seriously unrighteous bunch; Bron when they are being their most stick in the muddiest GM Only Their society is the best and worst of freedom. The unwritten rules of the island are: Do not give opinions or advice unless you are asked. Do not tell your troubles to others unless you are positive they want to hear them. When in another’s lair, show them respect or else do not go there. If a guest in your lair annoys you, treat them cruelly and without mercy. Do not make sexual advances unless you are given consent/the mating signal. Do not take that which does not belong to you unless it is a burden to the other person and they cry out to be relieved. Acknowledge the power of magic if you have employed it successfully to obtain your desires. If you deny the power of magic after having called upon it with success, you will lose all you have obtained. Do not complain about anything to which you need not subject yourself. Do not harm little children. Do not kill non-human animals unless you are attacked or for your food. When walking in open territory, bother no one. If someone bothers you, ask them to stop. If they do not stop, destroy them. Similar to LaVeyan Satanism, the population consists of “free-spirited, well-armed, fully-conscious, self-disciplined individuals, who will neither need nor tolerate any external entity ‘protecting’ them or telling them what they can and cannot do.” Category:Locations Category:Carceri Category:Thousand Oceans